Dark Hawk
"Don't blame Talon Strike. He's right. Prey is very scarce here." —Dark Hawk to Bone Shred in "Beyond the River", prologue Dark Hawk is a black tom with green eyes. Kills A list of cats that Dark Hawk has directly or indirectly killed. * Eelpaw Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dark Hawk is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. - Prologue Though unnamed, Dark Hawk is sitting in the shadows of the abandoned shed. When Bone Shred grows angry with Talon Strike for his scrawny catch, Dark Hawk says not to blame him, as prey is very scarce here. - Chapter 15 When Rocky dies, Bone Shred tells Crimson Ice and Dark Hawk to take the body outside. Iceslide watches sadly as the two cats carry Rocky between them and head outside. Dandelion starts to follow them, but Howl blocks her and shakes his head. She hangs her head and sobs. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide arrives at Bone Shred's camp, he sees Crimson Ice speaking with Dark Hawk and Patch Swipe. - Chapter 21 When Iceslide goes to Bone Shred's camp, he realizes that a lot of cats are watching his meeting with Bone Shred. Crimson Ice and Dark Hawk step closer. Iceslide's pelt prickles with unease as he's aware of the others watching him. He tries to calm himself, noting that he hasn't visited in a while, and they're just curious. When Iceslide asks Bone Shred if he knows anything about the rogue attacks, Dark Hawk leaps to his paws and bares his teeth, asking if he's accusing them. Iceslide quickly says of course not, flashing a quick look at him. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper fight shoulder to shoulder, matching each other blow for blow as they fight against Dark Hawk and Patch Swipe. Patch Swipe lets out a snarl and lunges for Vixenwhisper, throwing her to the ground. Mudslip starts toward her only to be knocked aside by Dark Hawk. - Chapter 24 As Iceslide and Sunripple enter the rogues camp, Iceslide scans the clearing, recognizing most of the cats, noting Dark Hawk as one of them. He has to swallow back his anger, noting that these cats are heartless killers and liars. As Bone Shred leads Iceslide to the prisoners den, he nods to the guards, and they move aside, watching as their leader pads in. The guards are later revealed to be Dark Hawk and Shadow Snarl. When Bone Shred, Poisoned Sap, and Crimson Ice leave the prisoners den, Iceslide starts after him, but Dark Hawk and Shadow Snarl leap in his way. Dark Hawk sneers that he's not going anywhere. Iceslide snarls and lunges for the tom, but he and Shadow Snarl easily overpower him. Eventually Iceslide gives up and slumps to the ground, trembling and sobbing. - Chapter 26 Warmmoss picks up the scent of the rogues. But before she can warn everyone, Poisoned Sap shoots out of the bushes and kills Troutspots. Several more rogues leap out at them from behind her. After kicking Oil Tail away, Iceslide sees Warmmoss and Eelpaw fighting Dark Hawk and Heart Burn. Eelpaw gasps as he's pinned by Dark Hawk, and the rogue lunges for his neck. Iceslide thinks "No!" and leaps on him and bites into his shoulder, snarling, but the rogue easily throws him off. After Poisoned Sap kills Blizzardfur, Iceslide starts toward him only to be attacked by Glass Face and Dark Hawk. They slash and claw at him until Iceslide goes unconscious. - Chapter 27 When the battle begins, not far from Iceslide, Ravenfeather is gripping Dark Hawk and raking his claws deep across his chest, ripping up tufts of fur with his hind claws. Dark Hawk yowls and tries to get away, but Ravenfeather drags him down and sinks his teeth into his neck, and the rogue's struggles grow weaker and weaker until he goes still. Iceslide is stunned at first, silently noting that warriors don't kill in battle. But he notes that these rogues aren't warriors, they're heartless killers, and they deserve to die for all the cats they've killed. Quotes "Don't blame Talon Strike. He's right. Prey is very scarce here." - Dark Hawk to Bone Shred in "Beyond the River" prologueCategory:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Bone Shred's cats Category:Toms